


Easing Up

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, One Night Stand weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary at New Hope.</p><p>Written for the SMACKDOWN 2011 One Night Stand Weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing Up

“One year,” Merric said wistfully as they rode out of New Hope. “We’ve spent a whole year here, taking care of refugees and fighting our little battles.”

“Did you resent your assignment, in the beginning?” Kel asked.

“A little,” he admitted, flushing.

“Because you were under me?”

“And out of combat. Lord Wyldon assured me that we’d see combat, but….”

“I know – he said the same thing to me.”

“But we’ve had a quite a year, haven’t we Kel?”

She nodded. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for coming to Scanra – especially after you’d been wounded defending our people.”

His eyes met hers, gazing at her with more seriousness than she’d ever seen from him before. “They’re our people. I know you think you’re the one who cares about everyone, but Neal and I take this assignment seriously, too.”

“I know you do,” she said, lowering her eyes. “I’m sorry if it comes across as me doubting you.”

“You’re always in control, Kel. It’s what makes you a good leader and a good fighter. But maybe you could let go a bit.”

“Says the fellow who wouldn’t let others handle his patrol!”

He shrugged. “I guess we all have flaws. But I didn’t ask you to ride so we could chastise each other.”

Her eyes flicked up to his again, curious.

“I wanted to tell you how much I’ve liked this. How much I like _you_.” His cheeks burned again, but he didn’t avert his eyes.


End file.
